A Nalu Oneshot
by 19flameprincess
Summary: When Natsu stood up and was about to leave, Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him towards her, placing a peck on his cheeks, saying, "I believe in you". "W-what was that kiss for!"


**A/N: **_Hi, This is the first fanfic that I published here. And it's not the only story that I'm done with ^^ Please read. hope you enjoy. Comments are welcomed, you can also point out my mistakes so that I can develop my writing skills, they are most welcomed. _

**Disclamer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character, it is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.

I also do **not **own the cover picture, I just got it off from google

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu called out as he ran to her. He arrived a few minutes after the future Rogue left. Lucy turned her head as she whispered his name, "Natsu..." , with a smile of relief on her face. Natsu sat beside the injured Lucy and held her right hand, his mind drifting to the future Lucy who had no right hand, for a few seconds. He won't let her die in front of him, no, not a second time, not if he can help it. "Lucy, are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly. "I'm okay Natsu, but more importantly, seen dragons are out there. I tied to stop them from coming, but seven dragons are still out there and they are being controlled by the future Rouge" Lucy replied. "W-w-wait! The dragons are being controlled?!" Natsu asked. "Yeah" Lucy nodded. "I see. You've kept your promise, now I'll keep mine," Natsu turned to face Wendy, who was healing Yukino, and said, "Wendy, you stay here and protect the people her, together with Lucy and the rest of the mages here"

Natsu was about to stand up, when Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, softly whispering his name, and kissed his cheek saying, "I believe in you"

"What was that kiss for?!" Natsu asked, his hand on his cheek, and his cheeks burning up.

Lucy smiled and replied, "For your safety and good luck... Natsu..." Lucy's voice became serious all of a sudden, "I really do believe in you"

"Yeah"

"To come back alive, so we can go on a lot of missions together"

"Yeah. I already know that. Just keep on believing. So, ittekimasu"

"Yeah, itterashai"

Natsu gave her one big warm smile before turning back and ran to where the other guild members were.

When he was gone, out from the sight of Lucy, tears that she were holding back were now flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks.

- - - 3 DAYS LATER - - -

At the guild's Clinic...

Lucy is lying on one the beds, eyes closed. Natsu is sitting on a chair beside Lucy's bed, holding her hand while desperately waiting for her to wake up.

"N-Nat-su?" Lucy whispered as her eyes gently open. "Lucy..." Natsu's grip on Lucy's hand tightened, "I'm right here" Lucy sat up and asked, "What day is-" She was cut off when Natsu suddenly hugged her saying, "I was worried sick of you! I thought you were going to die back there!" Lucy hugged him back and replied, "But I'm not dead, right? I'm alive, right in front of your eyes. And you should speak for yourself, you're all covered up in bandages." They let go of each other and Natsu sat back on his chair, and sarcastically said, "Yeah, like you're one to talk! You're all bandaged up yourself!" Lucy started laughing and so did Natsu.

After a minute or so, Lucy stopped laughing and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"3 Days" natsu replied sourly. Then, there was an awkward silence for awhile...

"Then, how about once were all healed up, let's start taking on a lot of different missions, 'kay?" Lucy smiled and Natsu smiled back saying, "Yeah. We really should"

"We've already chosen one" Gray said as he entered the room along with Happy and Erza.  
"If you're interested, that is" Erza added.  
"LUCY!" Happy flew straight to Lucy and gave her one big hug.

"You were eavesdropping on us?!" Lucy asked offensively, her cheeks burning up.

Levy giggled and said, "We prefer the term 'listening in on your conversation' Lu-chan" , as she entered the room with Gajeel and Lily.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as her best friend gave her a hug.

"How are your wounds, Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked, entering the room along with Wendy and Charla, who said, "The wounds aren't that bad, thanks to Wendy's healing abilities"

"And don't forget Mira-san's special treatment" Wendy added.

"Lucy-san, even if you are my love rival, you are still an important friend to me" Juvia said as she entered.

Lucy sweat-dropped at this statement and whispered to herself, 'I've been telling you that i don't like Gray in that kind of sense'

"Well said, Juvia" Mirajane commented as she went in the room with her siblings, the Raijinshu, Cana, Laxus, and Master.

"Everyone!" Lucy looked at each of her friends who each gave her a heartwarming smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah! Lucy is crying!" Happy teased.

"I'm not crying, not crying at all!" Lucy replied offensively, and everyone started laughing.

_'I'm really glad I joined Fairy Tail. They are the best family I could ever ask for'_

~END~

* * *

Finally! It's done!


End file.
